Naruto 20 ans après
by GEORGE LUCAS
Summary: 20 ans après Naruto retrouve tout les gens de son équipe mais kakashi est mort donc avec son équipe il va à la recherche de Kakashi mais un clan barre sa route et donc arrive une guerre
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une histoire avec Naruto. _

_Soyez indulgents, je n'ai que 10 ans. J'ai suivi les conseils de Florana et Arckange et j'ai essayé de mettre plus de détails._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :au village de Conoha toute l'équipe de Naruto se retrouve mais ils vont aller secourir Kakashi qui est vieux car cette histoire se déroule 20ans après les 16 ans de Naruto. Sasuke maintenant a appris d'autres techniques de combat ,Sakura a maintenant 36ans comme Sunader qui a deux couettes dans ses cheveux et Naruto est le nouvel Okagé du village

-Sasuke ? dit Naruto

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-parce que Kakashi est mort ! répond Sasuké

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! dit Naruto. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO N !

Plus tard quand Itachi Uchiwa arrive :

-Pour une fois ça n'est pas mon clan ! dit Itachi

-Alors c 'est Qui ! demande Naruto

-je ne sais pas, mais je connais le clan d'un chasseur de prime très connu dans le village du Feu ! Répond Itachi

-tu sais où est la résidence de ce clan ? demande Naruto

-Non mais je sais qu'ils veulent un démon à queues et c'est le tien Naruto ! répond Itachi

plus tard, Sakura haruno arrive

-On n'a pas trouvé de trace pourtant on a cherché avec le groupe médical le plus connu du village du sable et de konoha ! informe Sakura

-Oui enfin bref faut le retrouver et je le chercherai jusqu'à ma mort ! dit Naruto

-Eh venez voir j'ai trouvé un papier ! s'exclame Sasuké

-Montre ! dit Naruto

-Ca dit _"Bonjour c'est le clan Tsunami et nous vous avons piqué Kakashi Hataké !" _lit Naruto

-Hé mais je connais le clan tsunike et leur leader s'appelle Luki Mitsiko ! dit Hitachi

-Ben on y va ? demandent Naruto Sakura et Sasuké

-oui, allez-y ! dit Itachi

un moment plus tard, dans le clan de Luki Mitsiko :

-Bien, je vais aller cueillir L'Hôte du Renard à 9queues ! dit Luki Mitsiko. Oh, mais il est là !

-Et toi, là ! Tu as tué Kakashi ! Tu va le payer ! dit Naruto

- Hahahahahaha tu n'es pas assez fort pour moi !

- Oui mais tous les 3, on te tue ! dit Sakura

- Non laisse, c'est mon affaire ! dit Naruto en s'adressant à Sakura, puis se tournant vers Luki : tu va mourir ! Multiclonage ! Orbe tourbillonnante Géante !

- Bouclier Enflammé ! dit Luki. Tourbillon Infernal de flammes !

PooooooooooooooooooooUUUUUUUUUUUR

-Tu m'as touché Espèce de……………. !dit Naruto

-Dis-moi au revoir, Naruto ! ironise Luki. Coffre d'épine ! Techniques interdites Renfermements de flammes !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurle Naruto

-et Voilà ! dit Luki

-Non ce n'est pas fini ! dit Naruto. Orbe tourbillonnante Géante ! appelle-t-il en posant l'orbe sur la poitrine de Luki.

-c'est bon il est mort ! Dit Naruto.

* * *

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le domaine d'un clan, le clan Tsunami et l'équipe Naruto vont se battre contre des ninjas très dangereux puis Orochimaru toujours aussi méchant, il n'a pas changé :

-Ô bonjour Les enfants ! dit Kakashi

-On n'est plus des enfants Kakashi ! dit Naruto

-Bah oui ! admet Kakashi

-Quelle joie de vous voir ! Disent Naruto, Sakura et Sasuké

-Itachi ? demande Kakashi

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te tuer pour m 'avoir assommé et failli me tuer ! dit Kakashi en s'énervant

-Non Kakashi , ce n'est pas lui ! dit Naruto

-c'est le clan Tsunami qui t'a assommé et a failli causer ta perte ! dit Sasuke

-Alors excuse-moi Itachi ! dit Kakashi

Un moment plus tard

-Comme on se retrouve, on dirait que vous faites une fête et je ne suis pas invité ! dit Luki Mutsiko

-Encore toi, je t'avais tué pourtant ! dit Naruto

-Oui mais c'était mon clone et cette fois c'est mon copain qui va vous tuer ! explique Luki

-Allez viens Saroutobi (Le 3iéme OkaGé) ! Dit Luki

? se demandent Kakaschi, Naruto, Itachi, sakura et Sasuké

Mais il est mort ! dit Sakura

Oui mais je l'ai fait revenir à la vie ! dit Luki. Allez Attaque Saroutobi !

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! crie Saroutobi en donnant un coup-de poing à Naruto

Orbe tourbillonnante ! dit Saroutobi

AAAAïÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! crie Naruto

Désolé Saroutobi Mais Orbes tourbillonnantes Géantes ! réplique Naruto en mettant L'orbe sur la poitrine de Saroutobi

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Tu n'es pas encore mort ! dit Naruto. Bien on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! Renard à 9queues !

-Et bien tu en as mis du temps à te transformer ! Dit Luki

-Emprisonnement de démon à queues ! cria Luki en emprisonnant Naruto

-Non je ne peux plus bouger ! dit Naruto

-Au revoir Naruto !Aspiration Du démon à queues !

-bouclier du démon ! dit Kakashi

-Espèce d'idiot bon et bien je vais te tuer Kakashi ! dit Luki

-non car je vais te tuer auparavant ! dit Kakashi en l'assommant avec un chouricene empoisonné

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! rigole Luki

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me tuer ! dit Luki

-Relâchement du démon à queues ! dit Kakashi

-NOOOOOOOOn ! hurle Luki. Mon Plan tombe à l'eau !

-Ben je vais en finir avec toi ! dit Naruto. Multiclonage ! Orbe tourbillonnante géante ! Attaquez, mes clones ! dit Naruto en voyant attaquer ses clones

-Et voilà ! disent Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuké, Sakura et Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la forêt l'équipe de Naruto vont rencontrer les plus dangereux ninjas.

-enfin il est mort ! dit Naruto en sautant de joie.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas d'autre membres du clan vont revenir ! dit Itachi en baissant sa tête .

-Oui je sais ! dit Naruto en souriant

-A moi ça, ça me fait peur ! dit Kakashi en retroussant ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? demande Naruto

-Parce que ce clan est l'un des plus forts clans du monde ! répond Kakashi en mettant les main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Ben et bien je vais vous laisser, moi ! dit Itachi en levant les pied pour marcher.

-Pourquoi tu veux partir ? dit Sasuke en stoppant Itachi.

-Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! répond Itachi en levant son poing prés de la tête de Sasuke.

-Ben et bien va-t-en ! dit Naruto en envoyant balader Itachi avec sa main .

-Me voici me voilà ! dit Louri Scoute en levant les bras.

-tu es qui ? demande Kakashi en pointant du doigt Louri.

-Et bien je suis l'officier du Clan Tsunami ! Répond Louri.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Toroito Lio en levant les bras.

-et toi qui tu es ? demande Naruto en pointant du doigt Toroito.

-Et bien je suis Toroito Lio le demi-frère d'orochimaru ! Répond Toroito en souriant

- ?? Un quoi ? se demande Naruto en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui je suis un membre de Tsunami ! dit Toroito en souriant.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses ! disent Toroito et Louri ensemble. Vous avez tuer Luki Mistsouko alors maintenant c'est à vous de mourir ! Ils pointent du doigt tous les membres de l'équipe de Naruto.

- Multiclonages ! dit Naruto en faisant des mouvements avec ses doigts.

- Orbe tourbillonnante de Glace ! réplique Toroito.

- Orbe tourbillonnante de foudre ! dit Louri à son tour en levant les doigts.

- Rassemblement des 2orbes Géantes ! appellent Louri et Toroito en faisant en même temps les mêmes mouvements. L'orbe Multiéléments Géante ! et ils la jettent sur Naruto.

POOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUURRRRRRRR

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Crie Naruto

-C'est fini ! dit Sasuke en souriant.

-Qu'est ce qui est fini ? demande Louri en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi et ta vie ! répond Sasuké en s'énervant. Et il ajoute : Suiton boule de feu ! en lançant une boule de feu sur Louri.

-C'est bien tu as réussi à tuer le clone de Louri mais en réalité il s'est enfui ! dit Toroito en sautant sur un piquet du domaine. Bien, ça suffit les plaisanteries !

-Invocations Le Démon Du Ciel ! dit Toroito en faisant saigner son doigt et en le posant sur une flaque d'eau. Et il ordonna à son démon d'attaquer : Attaque démon !

-Noooooon !dit Naruto en retroussant ses lèvres

-Transformation LE renard à 9 queues! dit Naruto en saignant.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !crie Naruto.

POOOOOOOUUUR

-Et voilà! dit Naruto en riant

-Attendez ! dit Sakura. C'est son clone mais il ne doit pas être loin !

-On doit le retrouver ! dit Naruto en gardant espoir. JE te préviens si on te retrouve, toi et Louri, tu vas mourir ! dit Naruto en s'énervant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

1semaine après Kakashi et son équipe repartent dans la forêt après le petit-déjeuner à la recherche des 2 membres du clan Tsunami dont le demi frère d'orochimaru, qui lui est mort.

Revenu à la vie Orochimaru décide d'aller affronter Naruto et ses coéquipiers.

-Dis, Kakashi on est bientôt arrivé ? demande Naruto en souriant.

-Et bien….. !essaie de dire kakashi…

-Regardez une trace d'eau !dit Sakura en fixant les yeux sur la flaque d'eau.

-A mon avis Toroito et l'autre ne sont pas loin !dit Sasuke

-Kakashi, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il est le demi frère d'Orochimaru ? demande Sakura

-Et bien je suppose car quand j'ai connu Toroito il avait la même aparence qu'Orochimaru enfin presque les yeux de serpent, les cheveux longs mais il avait aussi un chapeau chinois avec une très grande épée avec une barbichette et un masque ! répond Kakashi.

-Comme maintenant !dit Naruto

-Stop !dit Kakashi.

-Je sens une présence ! murmure Sasuke.

-oui moi aussi !enchérit Kakashi.

Quand Orochimaru se montre :

-Ha Orochimaru ça faisait longtemps !dit Kakashi en souriant.

-Oui mais vous m'avez tué donc c'est à moi de vous tuer et ah oui vous n'auriez pas vu mon demi-frère par hasard ? demande Orochimaru en souriant de méchanceté.

-Si je l'ai vu mais …. !essaie de dire Naruto…

-Il est parti avec son ami Louri Scoute !répond Sasuke en reprenant la phrase de Naruto

-Il était comment ce louri ?demande Orochimaru avec l'air curieux.

-Et bien il était Blond avec une cape une boucle d'oreille sur chaque oreille et un chapeau !répond Sakura.

-Ben et bien je vous tue et je vais aller les retrouver !dit Orochimaru en prenant sa grande épée.

-non laisse, Orochimaru ,je m'en occupe !dit Toroito en stoppant Orochimaru.

-je savait bien que t'allais revenir !dit Orochimaru en riant.

-Toroito ! maintenant c'est fini pour toi !dit Sasuke en pointant du doigt Toroito.

-Suiton Boule de feu !dit Sasuke en lançant une boule sur Toroito.

Un moment plus tard, Louri arrive, en passant sous la terre.

-Bonjour tout le monde !dit louri en sortant de la terre.

-Multiclonages !crie Louri en agitant ses doigts.

-Bien, ça suffit ! multiclonages ,Orbe tourbillonnantes géante !crie Naruto.

-Rassemblements de feu et d'eau , Suiton les mille mers enflammées !crient Sasuke et Naruto en lançant des boules d'eau enflammées sur Toroito.

-NOOOOOON mon petit demi-Frère ! pleure Orochimaru en voyant Toroito s'écrouler par terre.

-Je te vengerai !promet Orochimaru en pleurant sur le cadavre de Toroito.

-Bien, moi je pars ! je vous laisse !dit Orochimaru en courrant sur un Arbre.

-Oui moi aussi ! dit Louri en faisant la même chose qu'Orochimaru.

-Non Suiton Mines de feu !dit Sasuke en tuant Louri avec une mine de feu.

-AAAAAAA,Tu ….TU m'a Tué !dit Louri en souffrant tout en s'écroulant par terre

--Et voilà !dit Naruto

-oui on a tué 3membres de ce clan durant notre aventure !dit Sakura en sautant de joie.

-Oui mais n'oublie pas que nous avons encore un bout de chemin à faire et comme là nous sommes dans la forêt on vas avoir, enfin je pense qu'on va avoir des surprises !dit Kakashi en décourageant les membres de l'équipe


End file.
